Welcome to Paradise
by evilmojojojo
Summary: The team gets time off after and tough case. JJ and Morgan end up going to Aruba and accidentally end up in the same room. Humor and Romance ensues in such a beautiful place, can Morgan and JJ ignore what's between them?
1. Going on Vacation

Vacation:

They were getting 2½ weeks off and the team could not be more excited about the break. It was going to be a good time to wind down and finally chill. Strauss pretty much demanded the break for them after what happened with the last unsub and everyone couldn't agree more, this is what the team needed and it couldn't happen at a better time. The last case nearly cost them their sanity and there's was no doubt that the town would need time to recover from the lost of all those innocent children to a man with no conscious or soul. It really hit home for the team and Strauss took the initiative for them thinking that it was time for the team to get a break. She informed Hotch of the decision through a text while the team was coming back on the jet and to say that the team was excited was an understatement.

"Wait let me get this straight, Strauss convinced the big man to give as a couple weeks off?" Hotch only nodded in reply and Morgan jumped up with a whoop. "Thank the lord, I think we all need a break, some time to wind down and think things through." Everyone nodded in agreement with Morgan. He sighed and leaned his head back before he looked at everyone and asked, "So does anyone know what their going to do?"

Hotch was the first to answer, "I'm going to spend the 2 weeks with Jack and take him to that baseball game we missed. Other than that, I think I am just going to relax." He glanced at Elle quickly before looking away. Morgan grinned, it was funny that Hotch pretended that no one knew about him and Elle but everyone either knew or had a sneaking suspicion. It was cute actually. After losing Hailey no one thought that Hotch was going to be able to get it together but then Elle came back and everything seemed to be right in the world. Her and Jack hit it off and now she was that mother figure in his life.

"I'm going to go visit my mom and then I don't know. Maybe read up on a couple things…" Reid was starting to say before Emily cut in.

"No Spence, you're coming with me to my family's estate in the Hamptons. No reading, none of those things that you do, we're going to relax together." Emily said it in a tone of voice that left no room for argument. Derek chuckled as Reid started to pout but knew that Emily won this fight before it even began. At first Em and Spence would hesitate to talk about their relationship in front of the rest of the team but now it was just as natural as everything else this team did. It did make for comic relief every time Spence went into one of his spiels that made Emily question why of all the people she could have gotten with she chose the nerdy kid. It was hilarious watching Spence trying to convince her that he was an adult and was every bit a man that Morgan was.

Derek looked over to Elle and she merely shrugged and shied away from him by looking back down at the book that she was reading. Everyone already knew that she was going to spend her time with Hotch and Jack. Morgan then raised his eyebrow at JJ and she smiled at him sweetly before saying, "Morgan I wouldn't tell you where I was going even if my life depended on it. I don't want you crashing my party."

"Ooo, so you're going somewhere nice then." JJ only shook her head before looking back out the window.

Derek nudged her and she replied, "Behave before I give you a time out." Derek pouted in response and nudged her again before looking back at the rest of the team.

"What about you baby girl, what are you and Kevin going to do?"

"I don't know my dark knight, I believe me and my cyber king will do something very exciting but alas it will be an impulsive act that will rock my cyber world." Everyone started to laugh at the cyber goddess's comment. Derek wouldn't admit before but he can now, Kevin was good for Pen and Derek wouldn't be happier that they were together. Derek unfortunately was still looking for the one and he knew that his mom was practically begging for him to settle down. As much as he loved the nightlife and going out with beautiful women every other night, Derek wanted to have that one woman, that girl he could come home to instead of just Clooney. Derek wanted to have someone that he could share his life with, someone permanent. Watching everyone kind of pair up on the team made him feel left out.

Derek glanced back at JJ and he couldn't deny that he sometimes would entertain the idea of him and her possibly being together but when he thought about it, JJ was out of his league. Sure he was attractive but she was someone looking for someone she could entrust her heart to and Derek had too much of a playboy reputation for her to be willing to take a risk like that. Derek sighed again before looking over to Rossi and Gideon. He knew there was no point in asking Dave and Jason what they were going to do, Rossi would probably be working on another book and Gideon would probably head to some university to lecture on profiling.

"So what about you Morgan, what are you going to do?" Derek came from his cloud f thoughts to focus on Em and her question.

"To be honest I have no idea, I think that I will travel but where, I don't know. I'll throw a dart at a map and see where it lands me." Everyone chuckled at that before going back to what they were doing before. Derek turned to see JJ looking at him before she turned her head to look back out the window.

When the team landed everyone went their own way more than ready to take advantage of their vacation. Morgan went home and hugged and kissed Clooney before taking a shower and then grabbing a beer. He thought about where he would go. He went into the den where the computer was and looked at plane prices. As he looked he thought that he could go to Miami, Hawaii, the Bahamas, but none of those places seemed right. As he continued to look he thought about his map idea. He looked at the map on the wall behind him and took up the stray dart that was on his desk. He closed one eye and took a throw at the map. It hit the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and Derek laughed at the idea of taking a boat out there and staying there for 2 weeks. He decided that that probably would not be a good idea. He took the dart out and took aim again.

He threw the dart again and saw that it landed on a small island. When Derek took a closer look it showed that he hit Aruba. Now Aruba was a nice place and it would be a good place to wind down. Derek then looked back at his computer and booked a flight and hotel room there. That was where he was going to go. He went back up to his room and started to pack as he was going to be departing tomorrow night. Derek looked at Clooney and scratched his head before crashing into his bed to sleep.

The next morning Derek woke up early and went out for a run with Clooney before coming back to take and shower and finish packing. Derek was excited for a change of scene and no work so he couldn't wait to hop on that plane and get going. Derek checked the clock to see that his plane would be leaving in 3 hours so he got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white button down. He grabbed his bags and put in a call into his neighbor to ask them to watch Clooney for him again. Derek reached the airport getting more anxious to leave and get to Aruba. His plane wouldn't be taking off for another hour so he took out his ipod and started to listen to music as he waited. He sighed as he thought all his team members having someone to spend this break with and sighed that he did not have someone to spend this time with.

Derek grinned at the plane hostess as she took his ticket and led him to his seat. Derek settled in his seat and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the predatory eyes of the woman sitting across the aisle from him. He knew the effect he had on woman and right now he wanted none of that. He couldn't wait to land. The flight did not take as long as he thought it would and he was glad to be heading to his hotel. He went to the front desk and grabbed his key, again ignoring her heated look. Derek smiled at her before heading up to his hotel room. He couldn't wait to crash on his bed and relax. As he opened the door he dropped his bags on the floor and was about to head to the bed when he noticed that there were other bags in the room. Derek looked at them with confusion when he heard the bathroom door behind him open. "Morgan? What are you doing here?" Derek closed his eyes before he turned to face JJ.

A/N: So weirdly enough, this story kind of came to me when I was halfway asleep and I know I have other stories that I have to finish but I wanted to make sure I got this down to share with you guys. I hope you guys like it.


	2. Room Mistakes and the Honey Moon Suite

Accident at the Hotel:

"Morgan? What are you doing here?" Derek closed his eyes before he turned to face JJ. This could not be happening to him. This has to be the most ridiculous thing that has happened to him since he was a kid and he got his… Derek shook his head from the thought because he just did not need to go there. Derek wiped his face with his hand as JJ continued to stand there staring at him with wide eyes.

"Derek, do you plan to answer my question anytime soon? What are you doing in my room?" She started to get angry as Derek just continued to stand there looking at her like a fish out of water. This is not happening. Here JJ was hoping she could get some time away from the team, more specifically Derek. She was hoping she could use this time to think about things, more importantly she was hoping she could use this time to think about her feelings toward him. None of that could happen because Derek Morgan was standing there in her hotel room. Fate really had a fucked up imagination. JJ can't even get a fucking break, it was hard enough keeping her feelings in check when they were at work but she had the team there to distract her but now there was just her and Derek, there was no way she could just ignore the butterflies he gives her or the shivers down her spine when he smiles or talks to her. This was too much.

Derek tried to get his mouth to work as he watched the anger come over JJ's face. This was bad, like really bad. He knew JJ was looking forward to her time away and him showing up just made it seem that he followed her. This was beyond awkward and he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. This was not good at all. Fate really had a fucked up imagination. Fate seriously must be bored to have Derek and JJ end up in the same room. He sighed knowing that this silence could no longer continue. "JJ, I really don't know what happened and I swear that I did not know that you were coming here. I know how much you value your space and I would never violate. You can stay here; I will head down to the front desk and find out what happen."

JJ just stared at Derek as if he had grown another head before she shook her head and started laughing. This was beyond ridiculous cause either Fate was a bitch or she was really JJ's best friend. Maybe having Derek in Aruba with her won't be such a bad thing. The only thing that she had to do was keep her feelings in check and maybe this could turn out to be a good vacation. She quieted down as she noticed the scared look on Derek's face and she grinned as she realized she could take advantage of his fear. "No, Derek I think you and I should both head down to the front desk. I smell an upgrade." Derek gulped and he started to fear for the poor girl down there that gave him his room key.

Derek nodded to her and walked to the door, he held it open for JJ to walk through before he followed her out to the elevator. Derek couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips as she walked to the elevator. Derek shook his head; he didn't know how he was going to survive this trip. He wanted her, there was no doubt about it, Derek Morgan wanted Jennifer Jareau. Derek groaned to himself silently before following JJ on to the elevator. He tried to look at anything that wasn't JJ; he didn't want to make this more awkward than it already was. He couldn't wait for this situation to be settled, he just hoped it could be done peacefully because an angry JJ was not a nice JJ. He sighed when the ding went, alerting them they reached the lobby. Derek waited for JJ to exit first before he followed her to the front desk.

JJ walked toward the front desk aware that Derek was watching the way she walked as they exited the hotel room. She kind of liked the attention and she liked that she could get that out of him. It was empowering to know that he was not immune to her feminine wiles. When JJ reached the front desk she could tell that Morgan was lagging behind her, allowing her to take control of the situation. She waited patiently for someone to show up, but no one appeared to be around the desk so she tapped the bell wanting to get this solved as quickly as possible because while she liked Derek, she was going to need space in order to control her feelings for him. She smiled gently as the hotel clerk appeared before her and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?"

"Yes, well you see there is just this tiny little problem. You see that gentleman standing behind me was put in the same room as me and that can't be possible seeing as we are not rooming together." JJ said as sweetly as she could, trying to ignore the lingering look the clerk was putting on Derek.

"Oh, ma'am I am so sorry that happened, let me check to see if we can remedy this situation as quickly as possible." The clerk tore her eyes away from Derek and looked down to her computer, hoping to find another room for Derek to stay in. Derek at that point decided to come up beside JJ to see what was going on.

"Hey is everything done? Did they get me another room?" He hoped that they did because he did not want to have to go to another hotel but he was more than prepared to do so, so he and JJ could remain at peace with each other while in Aruba.

JJ nodded until she saw the frown appear on the clerk's face. "Um excuse me, is there a problem?"

"Well it appears that we are booked. Every room is spoken for. I am terribly sorry about this. I don't know what to do."

"I know what you can do. You can get the manager cause this needs to be solved right now." Derek got nervous as JJ's voice went from engaging to demanding and intimidating. He felt bad as the clerk got nervous and rushed away to get the manager. Derek opened his mouth to say something but JJ cut him off saying, "If you say one word Derek, I'll ensure you end up rooming in a cardboard box along the sidewalk of the beach." At that Morgan closed his mouth and remained silent as he stood beside JJ. He hoped that the manager could get something worked out or this was not going to end nicely at all.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" The manager asked as politely as he could. "I understand you and this gentleman have been put in the same room and from what my employee has informed me that there is no other room. Now this is a precarious situation and I believe we can solve this issue, just let me see what I can figure out." The manager smiled a nervous smile as he watched JJ's face change from calm and controlled to angry and murderous.

Morgan could sense the change of mood and he knew that he had to calm the situation down quickly. Morgan reached out and touched JJ's shoulder, "JJ, we can work something out. If you want I can just move out and take a room at another hotel." Morgan hoped that JJ would agree to this to spare the poor manager and clerk. He sighed though when JJ merely shook her head in disagreement. She was about to comment when the manager jumped in.

"You two know each other?" They both nodded in agreement. "Well then this could work out. We have a gentleman who we had to place in the honeymoon suite because we had no more rooms such as the one you were staying in. If we could give him your room, then you two could share the honeymoon suite that has two bedrooms. That is, if you two are willing to share? This is the best we can do, I really am sorry for your inconvenience." The manager said with hope in his eyes that they would agree to his compromise.

Morgan and JJ looked to each other before looking back to the manager. Derek opened his mouth and closed it not sure what he should say or do. JJ closed her eyes tightly for a second before she opened them again. This was not what she had in mind but if it truly was the best they can do then she had no choice but to roll with it. She shrugged, how bad could it be being roomed with Morgan in a Honey Moon Suite. Just sounding it out in her head made her feel butterflies in her stomach. "If that is the only thing we can do, then fine." JJ turned to face Morgan and sighed as he nodded his head in agreement. She started back toward the elevators, leaving Derek to get the room keys. She needed to grab her stuff and she needed time to think about what was going on.

JJ leaned her head against the back of the elevator as she rode it up to her floor; this was not how she wanted her vacation to begin but she had a feeling that this was Fate's way of intervening with her relationship with the illustrious Derek Morgan. JJ sighed as she entered the room and grabbed her stuff; she looked around to make sure that she did not leave anything behind. She jumped when she heard the door open behind her only to turn and See Derek entering the room. Derek nodded to her before handing her the key to their new room. He paused for a second when his hand touched hers; feeling a shock go through him, he tried to catch her eyes but JJ looked away immediately. He cleared his throat before asking, "Do you want me to grab those for you?" JJ wanted to respond but she was still trying to get the over the shiver that went down her spine from Derek's touch. Before she could even nod, Derek grabbed her bags along with his and led her back to the elevator to head up to the suite. To say that there was tension in the air would be an understatement.

JJ tapped her fingers against her leg, as it seemed the elevator was taking its own sweet time to get them to their floor. She glanced over to Morgan to see his eyes closed and she couldn't help but caress his body with her eyes. She took in the strong set of his jaw, the well-defined body, and the smooth skin complexion, Derek Morgan in all his glory. JJ turned away from him as the elevator announced their arrival to their new floor and she took a deep breath as they approached the door of their new suite. She opened the door knowing that Derek was carrying both her and his stuff and she could not stop the gasp that escaped her lips when she entered the suite. Oh no, this was not good. The room was like a fucking advocate for sex and if JJ wasn't careful she knew that her and Derek could end up doing something that they shouldn't do. Even if said thing were something they would both enjoy. JJ turned to face Derek and she got nervous as she noticed Derek's eyes were trained on her in a way she has never seen him look at her before; if she was nervous before, the lust that she saw in Derek Morgan's was a reason to be terrified.

Derek looked over and noticed that JJ appeared to be in her own world and he only hoped that he could make this a good vacation for them both. He sighed a little at the tension in the air but it could not be ignored. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against the elevator wall and all he could think about is the fact that him and JJ would be alone in a honey moon suite and the more he rolled that thought around the more he thought he could take advantage of the situation. This could be his chance to prove to JJ he could be a solid guy, something worth giving her heart to. Derek was attracted to JJ and he could tell that she was attracted to him too. This was his shot; there was no team, no cases, no distractions, just him and JJ. He didn't want to be all primal because if something was to happen between them it had to go both ways but Derek Morgan had every intention of making it extremely hard for JJ to resist him, he wanted her and he was going to make her want him too. As they exited the elevator and got to the door, Morgan knew that it was best to start now, he had only 2 weeks and he intended to use every second of it. When JJ gasped and turned to face him, Derek allowed the atmosphere of the room to overtake him as he returned her stare. Derek was letting JJ have it as he allowed his eyes to rove her body. The challenge was issued, it was up to them to see who would win.

a/n: I'll give you guys a description of the room in the next chapter. This one was hard to write because there was so little action or time passing, but so much I think needed to be said. I hope you guys like it, I promise it will get more interesting in the coming chaps and the energy between Derek and JJ will get so much better. R/R!!


	3. The Honey Moon Suite and Exploring

The Honey Moon Suite and Exploring:

JJ turned away from Derek to try to avoid his gaze. She felt her heart pounding and her blood was rushing through her ears, to say that his look aroused and terrified her would be an understatement of what she was feeling. She focused back on the room and tried to ignore the feeling that Morgan was coming closer to her. The room was huge, extravagant really. They were in the sitting room that had flowers all over, red, white, and pink roses all over the floor. The drapes were white, and their chocolates on each of the side tables. There were stairs of 4 or 5 steps that probably led to the bedrooms on opposing sides. The air smelled sweet, arousing and relaxing. The glass doors in front of them led to a huge balcony and the view of the beach made this outlook exotic. The room screamed isolation, romanticism and to make it worst, JJ was rooming with a man that was known to be the epitome of passion and seduction. Oh yes, she was in trouble. JJ jumped when Morgan came up behind her and whispered, "JJ, which room do you want?" She tried to fight the groan that was rising in her throat from feeling his lips brush against her ear. She closed her eyes tight, she needed to resist him, she couldn't give in too easily, but she knew, oh yes she knew, that she would give in eventually; Derek will win in the end.

"Uh, I think I'll take the room on the left." JJ moved away from Derek and started toward the room, trying to get away from him as quickly as possible. She needed space because she was in dangerous territory right now. She climbed the stairs to her room and groaned at the roses that adorned her bed. This was a little ridiculous, now she knew Fate must be bored, because there is no way Derek Morgan and her should come to the same place, end up in the same room and ultimately end up sharing the most romantic room in the hotel and to make things worst, Derek looks like he's decided he's going to make her his next conquest. She walked into the bathroom and immediately fell in love with the large bathtub that could fit two people. JJ could already imagine the bath that she wanted to take to try to relieve the stress she was feeling but she didn't think she had the time to do it right now. She listened as Derek put down her bags in her room and closed her eyes as she heard him approach the bathroom. She did not want him in here; she did not want him to invade this last place of solitude. As if he read her thoughts, Derek paused and walked away from the bathroom allowing JJ to release the breath she was holding.

Derek sighed as he watched JJ walk away from him but he knew that he had 2 weeks to get this done. Derek wanted JJ to see that he wasn't just a playboy, but someone she could trust, someone she could risk giving her heart to. Derek sighed again before he grabbed JJ's stuff and carried them into her room. He could tell that JJ had already moved on to look in the bathroom because the door was slightly open and he could see her shadow. He thought about going to see what it looked like and made a move for the bathroom, but he stopped sensing that she needed to have a space that was completely her own, for now anyway. Morgan turned and left her room so he could put his stuff in his room. He hoped that he could get this right, because if he pushed her too far, he could lose more than a chance to be with her.

Morgan grabbed his bags before heading into his room. He liked it, it was nice enough, the huge windows gave him a nice view of the ocean and the cool breeze he felt calmed him immensely. He walked into his own bathroom and nodded his head, this was definitely better than the room he had before. Derek went back into his room and kicked off his shoes before reaching into his bag and finding a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. He pulled off the button down, taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror. The slump in his shoulders and the tired expression bothered him, but he knew that came with the territory of the job. He the unbuckled his pants took them off before pulling on the shorts. He pulled out his sandals and slipped those on before heading back out into the living room with his t-shirt in hand.

"Hey, JJ? I'm heading out to look around a bit, you want to come with?" Derek asked, praying he covered the hope in his voice that she will come along. Derek waited for a response when JJ walked back into the living room. She paused as she took in the state of his undress and had to gather herself before she responded.

"Uh, sure, why not. Just give me a moment to change." JJ moved as quickly as she could into her room, making sure to close the door behind her. She leaned on the door and took a breath before heading to her bag to grab something to wear. It was amazing the effect that seeing Derek's body had on her. To be honest, she did not really need to see Derek half-naked to have his looks bother her. She grabbed a white sundress from her bag and a pair of sandals and undressed. She quickly pulled the dress over her head and strapped up the sandals, before pulling out her hair and resting a pair of sunglasses on her head. She checked herself in the mirror hoping that she looked good because she wanted to have the same effect on Derek that he had on her. If they were going to play this game then JJ had to put forth the effort to make this as hard on Derek as he made it on her. She nodded when she was done with her perusal and headed out to meet Derek. She was slightly disappointed that she found him with his shirt on but she figured it was for the better if she was to even he playing field. "I'm ready."

Derek paused in his reply as he took in JJ's appearance. The sunlight already seemed to do wonders for her and the dress, oh it fit her in all the right places. Her eyes had a sparkle to them that you would not see while they were on the job and this all just made Derek happy that they were here together. He nodded as grabbed his wallet and the keys to the room before heading to the door and holding it open for her. JJ nodded as she went out first and pushed for the elevator to come. She could feel Derek's heated gave and fought the blush that was rising valiantly. Derek was making her feel hot and she could not ignore the stirrings in her stomach. She needed this elevator to come now, or she was going to do something stupid. She sighed in relief when the doors open and found people in the elevator.

JJ and Morgan stepped on and started up a conversation with the couple already in the elevator and it was like everything was back to normal, no sexual tension, nothing and JJ was happy for the respite. She smiled at Morgan as he rested his hand on the small of her back to guide her out of the elevator and the woman from the other couple swooned. It was amazing to JJ how Derek could do a simple act and it would woman of the opposite sex falling all over themselves. JJ and Morgan headed out and immediately put on their glasses to try and protect themselves from the glare of the sun and JJ couldn't help but take in a deep breath of the air, finally feeling the tension from her job and everything else melt away.

"So where do you want to head first?" JJ shrugged in reply and Derek grinned as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her in a random direction.

"Derek! Where are we going?" JJ tried to pull her hand away but his grip remained on hers and she knew there was no escape. Not that she put up that big of a fight. She liked her hand in his and the more she thought about it, the more she thought that this trip could be a good opportunity to test the waters with Derek, see if anything comes of this attraction. Plus the stories she could tell Pen, Em, and Elle, oh yeah, this could definitely be a fun trip.


	4. Sexy Sombreros

JJ took a moment to take a deep breath as she let the air wash over her. She felt like she was in heaven, being here in Aruba with Derek. To be honest she was glad for the break because Derek's excitement for exploration was tiring. They went from store to store looking and finding things to bring back and Derek had her looking at time shares and even worst got them signed up for snorkeling, scuba diving, and the worst of all, hang-gliding. She shouldn't be surprised, really, because Derek Morgan was if anything, adventurous, what she should be concerned about is whether or not she will live to tell her friends the things that happened her in Aruba. Derek and her went into the town to check out the stores and see if there was anything that they wanted to get and if JJ had known better she would have told Derek to go shopping on his own. Her feet throbbed in reminder of the amount of stores that they visited.

It seemed like Derek was trying to get a souvenir for everyone in his family along with members of the BAU and their families as well. He picked up t-shirts, hats (the funniest of which was the sombrero he got for himself) and refrigerator magnets; it was truly ridiculous the amount of stuff he bought on the first day. Regardless it was good fun to do and JJ couldn't remember a time she laughed so hard.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey JJ, what do you think?" Derek came out with a huge sombrero on his head and as ridiculous as he looked JJ couldn't help but notice the attention that the man drew to himself. She shook her head in wry amusement as the thought that the man could be covered in peanut butter and jelly and still be the sexiest man on the planet. She immediately closed her eyes at the thought because all of sudden a peanut butter covered Derek Morgan was giving JJ thoughts she shouldn't be having. "Hey, JJ come on, what do you think?" She cleared her mind of her present thoughts and focused back on him. _

_She walked up to him and chuckled in amusement as she continued to scrutinize his look with the sombrero. JJ moved a little closer before she began to comment on his hat. "I don't know Morgan. I think it brings out your eyes. It also brings out a vibrancy to your skin tone." Derek scowled as he heard the sarcasm in her tone and he couldn't help wanting to play her game a little._

_He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, "So you don't like my hat? What if I didn't know you were joking and ended up buying the hat thinking that I look sexy in it? Do you know what that could do to me? I have a reputation you know; and right now you seriously threatened that reputation. Regardless, I think it will be nice to own so I will be buying it anyway, but not because of your refreshing honesty." JJ smirked as she realized that this game of flirtation was being taken to a whole new level. She could feel her body being pressed closer to Morgan and she couldn't find anything wrong with it. _

"_Wait is the Sexy Derek Morgan afraid of the big bad sombrero ruining his image. I thought you trusted me Derek. Do I look like someone who would willingly go out and take down your sex appeal? " She batted her eyes innocently at Derek, causing him to roll his eyes before she continued. "Aww, the big baby does not like my opinion about his new hat?" She gave him a cooing face and reached up to caress his cheek. Morgan turned away and put a mock pout and JJ couldn't help chuckling. This moment was charged with so much electricity that JJ could feel herself being drawn to Morgan. She wanted something to happen, something that would tear down the walls of professionalism that held them apart. _

"_You know, you can very mean when you want to be. I think you need to make this up to me. You've hurt my feelings." He gave her a triumphant smiled and looked at her expectantly. JJ merely shook her head as she felt Derek pull her flush against him. They have never been this physically close before and JJ couldn't find a reason as to why they have never been this close before. She felt hot and she could feel the onset of arousal and JJ knew that as much as she was enjoying this, it was too soon. She grinned at him before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek, she then twirled out of his arms. _

_Morgan was in a haze, as it seemed JJ's kiss happened in slow motion. His mind kept replaying the action over and over again, leaving him wanting for more; JJ tapping him on the shoulder shook him out of his stupor. He turned to face her when she asked, "So are you buying the hat?" She held a cheeky grin and Derek had a feeling that JJ was well aware of the effect her kiss had on him. This meant war, oh yes, he was going to get her back, because if there was one thing that Derek Morgan was renowned for, it was being relentless. He would have JJ, there was no ifs or doubts about it. He nodded to her before grabbing the rest of his stuff and following JJ to the cashier. The gauntlet had been thrown and he was ready. _

_End of Flashback:_

JJ sighed as Derek walked toward her with a Pina Colada. She smiled gratefully at him as he joined her at the table with his beer. Derek returned her grin before asking, "So what do you want to do tonight?" JJ shrugged her shoulders in reply, but Derek gave her a pointed look.

"I don't know really. Maybe we can go out for dinner tonight and I don't know, find somewhere to party and finish the night off in paradise the right way." She winked at him and started laughing when she saw the grin grow on Derek's face. Oh yea, she had a feeling that tonight could be the start of something new between her and Derek Morgan. She could practically see the gears turning in his head and JJ almost wanted to know what he was thinking but she had a feeling it would be better to let him surprise her.

She smiled crookedly when he leaned toward her bringing their faces closer together. She was sure he could steal a kiss from her right now in this moment, the air charged with the sexual tension between them. She flashed back to how close they were earlier, how it felt to be pressed against his body and JJ wanted that feeling again. "Well, tonight Ms. Jareau, I'll ensure that you have a night you'll never want to forget." His eyes gave her mind ideas what Morgan could possibly be planning and JJ couldn't wait for the skies to darken because she was more than ready for her vacation to really kick off.

She started out in laughter when it seemed like a light bulb went off in Derek's mind and he jumped up from his seat and grabbed her hand. "Derek where are we rushing to?" JJ said in between laughter as a look of deep concentration came over Derek's face.

He turned back momentarily to say, "Well you need time to get ready don't you? And I fully expect you to where something sexy tonight, make all the men heads' turn so they can be jealous that you're on my arm tonight." JJ grinned at Derek even more and allowed him to pull her along. JJ thought to herself that this trip could definitely end up being a lot of fun now that Derek was here and she had every intention of making sure that her outfit tonight was one that wouldn't just turn other men's heads but have Derek doing a double take. She was going to blow his mind and she just had the little number in mind to do it.


	5. Throwing the Guantlet

JJ walked into her room and closed her door behind her. She didn't need Morgan sneaking a peak at her while she was getting ready. She wanted this to be a surprise. It's been a while since she really put an effort into getting ready for a date and she was kind of excited for this opportunity because it wasn't just any man that she was getting ready for but the illustrious Derek Morgan. He would be hard to outshine but she was ready to uptake this task. She went rifling through her suitcase praying to God that she did indeed pack the dress that she wanted to wear tonight. It was the perfect dress to blow his mind and she was excited to wear it. She laid it out on her bed and started to strip. She grabbed the things she needed to take a bath and headed into the bathroom. She turned the water to the temperature she needed and waited for the tub to fill. She dropped in the oils she wanted and slipped herself in. She sighed in pleasure as the warm water soothed her slightly aching feet and relaxed the nerves she was feeling for tonight. She could already picture how this night was going to go and she couldn't wait.

She massaged her arms and legs, before rest one leg on the edge of the tub so she could shave. She was careful not to nick herself as she did both legs. She checked to make sure they were smooth before submerging them back into the water. She then rested her head against the tub and allowed herself to continue to soak. She stayed in for a while before she decided that it was time to get out and finish the rest of her preparation. She emptied the tub before sitting on the edge and moisturized her skin. She smiled at the scent of lavender and closed her eyes for a second as she allowed to the scent to continue her calming nerves. Finally she pulled on a robe and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked calmed and she was happy about that. She sat in the chair in front of the mirror and went about her makeup, putting on light lipstick to make her lips that much more kissable. She added bold eyeliner to make her eyes stand out, she then added a little blue and silver eye shadow to make her eyes sparkle all that much more.

JJ had heard often enough that her eyes were one of her striking features and she was going to emphasize those as much as possible. She then added a little blush before she felt she was done. She sprayed herself with some perfume and then she went about curling her hair. After she did that, she had her hair pulled back into a bun giving her hair body with some curly tendrils of hair falling along the sides of her face. She then looked back at the midnight blue silk dress she was going to wear tonight. It was short; stopping about mid-thigh and it had a deep neck line giving just a bit more than a teasing look to her cleavage. It was also backless; it wasn't a dress that JJ would normally wear seeing as it exposed more skin than JJ was used to but this was a special occasion and JJ was ready to pull out all the stops.

She pulled on the dress and mad sure that it is was on comfortable, covering everything that it needed to cover before she pulled out a pair of silver heels to go with the outfit. She then put on diamond studs with a diamond necklace that drew attention to her plunging neckline. She looked good and she felt sexy too; if she was lucky tonight then this dress will end up back on the floor forgotten before the night was out. JJ froze in panic at her thoughts; it was only the first day and she was already thinking about sleeping with Derek. It was too soon, but then again her and Derek have been dancing around this attraction for way too long. They were on vacation, there was nothing wrong with casual sex, and the only issue was whether or not they could keep it casual. JJ started to wonder for a second if this was smart and was starting to talk herself out of this when she shook her head and told herself that she was going through with this. She was tired of living her life by the rules and whatever happened on this trip happens. She wants to enjoy herself and she was going to do just that.

She checked her reflection a bit more when she heard Morgan call to her. This was the moment of truth. She was going to play this game and if she plays it right she might be leaving Aruba with more than a pleasurable experience. She was going to have Derek Morgan and no one (more specifically no woman) was going to stand in her way. She sighed, smoothed the dress down once more before walking out the door. She found herself looking at Morgan as he was finishing buttoning up his dress shirt. There was still some moisture on his chest from his cologne and shower and JJ's pupils dilated as they focused on it. She almost wanted to forget going out with Morgan and just tackling to the floor and have her way with him. She reigned herself in quickly before speaking to get Derek's attention. "So how do I look? Will I be making men jealous that you're on my arm tonight?"

Derek's head shot up when JJ's voice filled with seduction got his attention. Morgan felt his mouth go dry as he took in the dress that left so much to imagination but at the same time gave so much away. Derek almost wanted to tell JJ that she could not go outside dressed like that because he didn't like the idea of other men seeing her in a dress like that. He tried to find his voice but all he could think was that he had never seen JJ so sexy before and he almost wanted to keep this evening just a private event between him and JJ. He licked his lips all of sudden hungry for something much more satisfying than food. Oh God he wanted her and he didn't think he could survive the night with her looking like that. He still couldn't even create a full sentence and she was giving him a smirk knowing full well that he no longer has brain that can comprehend anything other than the fact that she was sexy.

He cleared his throat and finished buttoning his shirt; he left a couple buttons unbuttoned at the top and folded up his sleeves before walking toward JJ with a determined look on his face. He looked good and he knew that, JJ's face indicated she more than appreciated his outfit choice but Derek didn't focus on that, he needed to protect what was his and JJ going out in a dress like that was unacceptable, it would only be acceptable if she were wearing it for him privately. Until that point in time Morgan had not responded to her question but he was ready now, "JJ, take off the dress!" His voice was husky and commanding. There was so many ways that his command could have been interpreted but JJ was quite the profiler and she knew what he was thinking. It was the reaction she wanted. She wanted him to be possessive, angry even that she would consider exposing so much of herself, but she had to push this more, she had to make sure that his mind was completely taken with possessing her, with wanting her and when that time came JJ would give in.

"Now why would I do that Derek?" She gave him a smiled that was down right sinful.

Morgan nearly growled in response, "You know why JJ. You are not wearing this dress; now take it off!" Derek glared even harder when her smile grew. She reached up and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer, loving the way that Derek's eyes darkened in desire and frustration.

"But I look good in it, don't I? You told me I needed to dress sexily enough to make men jealous and that's what I did. What's wrong with the dress?" She started to pull away from him but gasped in surprise when he yanked her body roughly against his. She barely controlled her moan when she felt what she was doing to his body. For a second JJ was sure her and Morgan were not going to make it out of the hotel room.

Derek pulled her tighter against him; well aware he was letting her feel what she was doing to him. "You do look good in this dress JJ but if you're going to wear it, it can only be for my eyes to see. So it's either you change and we can go or you stay in it and we go nowhere tonight!" He sounded adamant and JJ was sure that he was certain that he could control her in this moment.

"Nope, no can do, I did not get dolled up for nothing." She pulled away from him and headed toward the door. "It's either you man up enough to keep me on your arm tonight Morgan or another man is going to see me in this dress and what's hidden beneath it." She didn't give Morgan a chance to reply to her challenge as she walked out of the room. She knew Morgan would follow, she knew that he would not be happy about her words but she also knew that Morgan would take her challenge without hesitation. Tonight she was going to make Morgan chase her unlike any other woman he has chased in his life.

She waited at the elevator as she waited for Morgan to finally leave the room. She smiled a little to see him leave the room with a look of intense determination in his face. His gait as he approached her was one of a predator and JJ shivered from the intensity of Derek's eyes. She took in the rest of his outfit; dressed in all black, Derek looked good, better than good and she was sure that she wouldn't be the only one drawing attention. His shirt buttons were 3/4s done and his muscled forearms were exposed from the rolled up sleeves. He wore a black vest along with a very loose tie around his neck. He also wore a black pants with a belt. He looked really good and his mood only seemed to add to his sex appeal.

She turned back to face the elevator, trying to get her breathing back under control. She almost whimpered when she felt Morgan's arm go around her waist pulling her possessively against his body. She couldn't hide the moan she released when Derek growled into her ear, "You're toying with a predator tonight JJ and I always get my prey. I will have you no matter what's in my way." He nibbled on her ear making her gasp in desire as she refused to look him in the eyes. The elevator opened and JJ was glad that people were in it because she was not sure she would be able to survive Morgan's onslaught at the moment. She smiled at the couple in the elevator before entering with Morgan holding her. She struck up a conversation with the other woman while Derek was standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her; she was unaware of what Derek and the other man was saying as she concentrated on continuing her conversation with the other woman and ignoring the feelings she felt as Derek subtly grinded his hips against her backside.

She smiled as the elevator reached the floor of the restaurant and the couples parted as they headed for their separate tables. Damn, her and Morgan seemed to be drawing eyes from everyone as they walked by to get to their tables. She knew that they looked good, even better that they were together, but she didn't think that they were going to draw so much attention. She could feel the caressing stares from all the men in the restaurant as well as the glares of woman as their eyes devoured the delicious silhouette of Morgan's body.

She sighed quietly in relief when they finally reached their table and were seated, she could still feel stares but people were slowly forcing their stares to those they came to have dinner with. Morgan grinned wolfishly at her and she glared back letting him know that she was ready for this game of seduction. She was no saint and Derek was going to learn that starting tonight.


	6. A New Stage is Set

JJ could feel glancing looks here and there but they did not really register, all she could focus on was Morgan and how hard he was making this meal. It was not that he was making it awkward or weird but rather the meal was filled with a sexual tension that she was sure that the whole restaurant could feel. It was amazing truly that she was able to keep the blush out her face when ever he made a comment of gesture about all the things he intended to do to her. It was a wonder that any woman could ever resist such a man. She was sure he could reignite the passion in a corpse. It wasn't right. JJ was brought out of her thoughts when Morgan's voice called to her. "JJ you here with me sexy?" JJ nodded unable to hide the blush she felt this time from him calling her sexy. She was used to him calling her "beautiful", even "baby" but "sexy"? "Sexy" was new; she kind of liked it. Morgan grinned at her before continuing, "You know babe, you were right, I was the envy of all the men in this place as soon as they saw you on my arm, but even so JJ I did not liked the way they were looking at you and I am going to have to punish you for disobeying me."

As degrading and cave-mannish as Morgan's comment was JJ could not find it in herself to be angry. She truly wanted him to carry out his threat, hell she was willing to forgo food and get to the punishing part of the night, but she reigned herself in again. She was playing with fire but she had to stick to her wits. Morgan was enticing her in ways she's never been tempted in before but she will be strong, no matter what, she could not let him think he could have her with some just well placed words. She smiled in response to his comment before replying, "Punish me Morgan? But you requested me to dress this way. Plus I don't care that other men might be looking at me in a certain way, as long as I don't have your gaze straying from me then I consider this outfit a success, one I might return to later on down the line."

Morgan growled in response. The little minx was playing this game well and if Morgan was honest with himself, he would admit that he liked the chase that JJ was giving him. Too many times women were willing to throw themselves at him, this was the first time his words didn't have the woman ready to jump his bones and it made this situation all that more interesting. He loved the challenge that JJ was presenting and he allowed himself to think about their relationship being like this all the time. The push and pull on their attraction for each other; neither of them willing to give an inch but more than willing to take from the other. This night was shaping up better than he originally planned and though he was originally disappointed that JJ went ahead and wore the dress, Morgan could not be happier now that she had defied him. She played this game well, better than he believed and he was having fun getting to know this new side of JJ.

He swallowed some wine before replying to JJ, "Trust me JJ you have nothing to concern yourself with. I am more than preoccupied with you. I think you should be more concerned with whether or not I can take my eyes off of you." JJ rolled her eyes in response to his line and she wondered if that was the best he could do. "However, I don't let my threats stay idle or else I would not be considered a man that keeps his word. As delightful as you look tonight, you did go against my order and that does indeed call for a punishment, so I will not be accompanying you for the rest of the night." He smirked at her when her eyes shot to his in surprise and confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, slightly put off by the idea that Morgan was cutting their evening short.

"It means that you're going to have to find another man to entertain you for the night while I find someone much more willing to follow my lead." Now Morgan did not want JJ talking to any man, better yet he didn't JJ to even know that there were other male species other than him, but JJ did her part, he chased, now it was time to return the favor. It was up to her if this game was to continue. He gestured to the waiter and without a word the man brought his check.

"No desert for you or the lady, sir?" Morgan shook his head ignoring the glare that JJ was sending his way. She was pissed that he would do this, but at the same time she had to give him his due. He could have given in but that would have been too easy. He turned the tables again and once again she had to do the work to even the playing field. Son of bitch, scratch that Morgan's mother was angel. She watched as the asshole paid for the meal and rose from the table. He barely acknowledged the heated stares he was getting before but now it was as if his eyes opened up to the rest of the world and he now began to reciprocate the attention he was receiving from other woman in the restaurant. It was embarrassing for JJ because it made it look like she couldn't get a handle on her man. This will not stand and JJ was going to make Morgan pay for this.

Derek could see JJ's face from the corner of his eyes and questioned whether he pushed her too far but at the same time he couldn't turn back now. He made his bed and now he had to sleep in it. JJ started this, now she had to finish it. He leaned toward and whispered in her ear, "JJ, this is only the beginning, if you can't handle this then back away because when I play, I play to win. I told you JJ; you're messing with a predator and now it's time to start paying the consequences." He nibbled on her ear gently, listening to her gasp in surprise before moving back and leaving her at the table to ponder what she was going to do next.

JJ watched as he walked out of the restaurant, she couldn't rush after him, oh no that would only add to his edge. She had to be patient. She drank so more of her wine before she rose from the table and headed toward the exit, before she could leave though, a man blocked a way with a smirk on his face. She wasn't really interested but she could use his help in getting back at Morgan, plus he wasn't bad looking. "Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice the fool that left you at the table and I decided to try my luck by asking if I could spend some time in your company?"

It wasn't the smoothest line that she has received in the past but it was good enough. "Of course, I was just heading to club, if you would like to come that is?" He nodded to her before sticking out his arm and leading her toward the club on the other side of the hotel. JJ did not notice Morgan's eyes watching her form walk by with rage burning in his eyes. Oh she retaliated quickly but this wasn't the first time that this has happened to Morgan and he was prepared for this. He waited for a bit before entering the same club. He knew that he had to do what he needed to do quick cause he would not tolerate another man in JJ's presence for longer than he needed to. He headed straight for the bar and got himself a drink, he knew that he was drawing attention but he had to wait for the right girl to come his way and as if fate heard him, a banging chick came Morgan's way and he knew that she was the one that would be perfect this. She had caramel skin, with amber eyes, her hair was long and curly and she had legs that seemed to go on forever. She was hot, no doubt about it, but in Morgan's mind she did not compete with JJ.

He smiled at her and bought her a couple of drinks before he allowed her to lead him to the dance floor. He could feel JJ's eyes watching, it was like a 6th sense, he did not need to look hard to see her up at one of the tables chatting with the man that Morgan saw her walking with earlier. He was tempted to go over and end this now but they both had to see this through. Morgan stood behind the girl he met as the beat of birthday sex started to play. They were close, her body grinding sensuously against his. It wasn't long before another woman started to dance with Morgan from the back and he knew that this was going further than he expected but he would not stop now. He glanced to see JJ's eyes watching him with interest before she took the hand of her current date and pulled him to the dance floor. He watched her and groaned silently as he watched her hips gyrate to the beat of the song and all of sudden Morgan was angry that this guy had the audacity to run his hands all over JJ's body; not JJ's body but the body of the woman he claimed as his own.

This could only end badly for the both of them as they continued to try and up one another as the songs continued, their dancing more sexual as if daring the other to say enough this has to stop but neither has been known for giving up and this could last all night. Morgan felt like he was at the end of his wits as more men took notice of JJ and pursued a chance to dance with her. She was a siren; her body perfectly timed with whatever song played and it was like watching sex. It should be him moving against her but he started this so… The girl he first started dancing with had gone and others had replaced it, each girl seeming bolder than the previous. He had to fight off some attempts to kiss him because it was not what he wanted; it was getting harder. Morgan not paying attention didn't have time to react when a woman grabbed his face and laid a hot kiss on his lips. He knew he was in for it now. He just got of the kiss to see JJ staring at him with not only rage but also hurt and Morgan knew he was in big trouble. He moved to go to her but she was too quick and was out of the club before he could get off of the dance floor.

Morgan rushed out of the club and followed after JJ, needing to make this right quickly. She was quick and Morgan didn't catch up to her until she was already locked away in her room. He could hear her sobs through her door and he nearly punched the wall in anger at himself for hurting her. He had to fix this. He knocked on the door and was not prepared for the "Fuck off Morgan!" That he got in return.

"JJ, please, I swear I did not want to kiss that girl, it was an accident. I already told you that I wanted you, I would not jeopardize by making out with some girl I don't even know. Please JJ forgive me. You know I wouldn't do something like that to you." He knew he was begging but he would not lose her over something like pride, he waited for this opportunity to be with her and he would get on his knees and grovel for her forgiveness if he had to.

He sighed in relief when he heard her door unlock and open slowly. He felt his heart lurch when he saw her face blotchy from tears and his heart broke knowing that he brought those tears to her face. He started again, "JJ I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean for that to happen. I swear…"

JJ cut him off, "It's fine Morgan, it's not like you're mine or anything. We were just playing a stupid game and I guess I showed I really couldn't handle going up against the Casanova Derek Morgan." She tried to make a joke of situation but it only angered Morgan that she would say that. That once again his reputation was used as an excuse. Is that why she played? Because he was a playboy? No! JJ was not that shallow. He had to make this up to her but there was nothing more he could say about the situation to make it right. It happened but now he had to prove to her that he could settle down and JJ was the one that he wanted to do that with. He just had to convince her of that.

JJ looked up to see the same look of determination that Morgan wore earlier tonight and she knew that this was not over. "JJ I told you that I wanted you and that I would have you, game or not JJ, I intend on showing you the kind of man I am right now, more importantly the man that you're going to be with. I'm fighting for you JJ, I'm fighting for a chance that I know that if we were among our team members you laugh off or put to the aside. There is no one standing in our way right now and I won't let you use my old habits as an excuse for why we can't be together. I want you JJ and I have a strong feeling you want me too, but even if you don't it doesn't matter because I'll make you want me." Morgan could blame his next action on the alcohol he consumed earlier; Morgan rushed forward and kissed JJ that would leave her lips swollen and bruised. It was easily one of the hottest kisses either of them had experienced. It left JJ's mind blank and toes curled as she wrapped her arms around Derek's neck. He gripped her waist tightly as he continued to kiss her. He pulled away a bit after not wanting to get carried away too much.

He looked to see her eyes still close from the kiss. He placed another chaste kiss on her lips, fighting the urge to devour her mouth once again. He then pulled back from her and left her standing in her room. There was no need to say anything more. The stage had been set and it was as simple as that.

JJ came out of her daze still in shock that Morgan had kissed her, not just want but twice. She couldn't believe it, the man really knew how to play on a girls feelings. JJ wrapped her arms around her waist protectively as she fought the urge to go to Morgan's room and say let's forget all the foreplay and jump into the sack together. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her thoughts but her mind kept flashing back to the kiss. God it was hot. Her lips felt swollen and bruised and JJ enjoyed the feeling. She felt much better about what transpired earlier tonight and was even a little grateful for it, but she solemnly swore that if another woman would be so brazen as to kiss Morgan again then JJ might have to introduce her to JJ's gun. She smiled at the thought and climbed into her bed, trying to get her mind prepared for the next day of her vacation.


	7. Rest At Last

It had been a couple days since Morgan had left in her room panting for his kisses along with an ultimatum and she was no clearer to which way she should go since it happened. They days were alright but the tension was there even though Derek did his best to make it seem that while she was figuring it out, it did not mean that they still could not have fun. It was a valiant effort on his part and it was one that she greatly appreciated. Derek was a good man; a solid man and she knew that he was a great catch. Any woman would be lucky to have him as her own, which leads to her problem. Why couldn't she decide whether or not she wanted to be with him? It was pretty simple; either she wanted to be with him or she didn't. It really wasn't that hard. Which lead her now to another sleepless night, haunted by the dreams of Morgan. _Haunted? Ha! More like turned on!_

JJ groaned as she flopped over again, she couldn't sleep _again_ and she was getting frustrated. Her body still felt hot from Morgan's kisses and damn if her mind wasn't replaying each second painfully slow in her mind's eye. It was driving her mad knowing that he evoked such desire with a couple of kisses. It was even more maddening that he was asleep in his room all cool and control and she was a hot mess. She hated him right now, he knew that he had gained the advantage in this psychic warfare and she was at a loss at what she should do. She almost wished she had her gun because shooting Derek Morgan seemed so appealing right now. God the man was infuriating! Stupid man decides he wants to do the whole monogamous thing and even worst he wants to do that with her. It's not like she's the one that has been doing the club hopping, a different girl every night thing, and yet he's made it seem like it's all on her to give them a chance. Naturally she would be guarded; the man hasn't had a relationship that lasted longer than 3 weeks. JJ huffed as she flopped to the other side. She was going to snuff him with a pillow! There was really only one man that could have her so restless and now he decides to take advantage of that ability. She groaned, it was either she found a way to go to sleep and pretend that night didn't happen or she get up from her bed and put Morgan in his place then pretend that night still did not happen.

She closed her eyes tight hoping that she could just fall asleep any second. She frowned as she began to chastise herself. _This was ridiculous! Here I am a grown woman and one man's kiss got me frazzled. Never mind the fact that he is literally sex on legs, that has nothing to do with it. I am a strong, confident and attractive woman. I don't have to deal with this. Derek Morgan will not have me hitting my midlife crisis over this. Stupid good-looking man! God, why haven't I fallen asleep yet? I'm tired, okay maybe I'm a little wired but that does not mean that I don't want to be asleep. Oh my god my life sucks right now, though I know Pen would be extremely jealous to know that I am locked up alone with Derek Morgan, even better she would have a fit if she knew that we kissed, not once, but twice! Oh my god why am I smiling like an idiot, Jesus, I am like a schoolgirl giddy that her crush took notice of her. I swear if I say the lords name one more time, I am going to hell. Well as long as Derek comes with me. Wait, what? Where did that come from? As long as Derek comes with me? Heehee, that sounds dirty! Hahaha Derek comes with me. Oh my gosh, I've turned into a pervert. Where has my mind gone? Hmmm, I feel sleepy, yes!_

JJ groaned as she woke again feeling hot and bothered, her dreams filled with her and Morgan kissing; her imagination running away with possibilities. The kisses in her dreams were so hot, powerful, bruising and overwhelming. The fact that she and Morgan didn't jump into the sack from the kisses they shared earlier that week was commendable. She wanted him so badly and trying to sleep the rest of this night hell this vacation was getting harder every time she woke up thinking about him just there in the other room. She swore she could feel his lips ghosting over her skin, making her wonder if he was sneaking into her room trying to cop a feel. She knew, however, that he hadn't been back into her room since he left her nights ago and she couldn't decide if she was disappointed or happy to find that he had not found his way into her bed.

She needed to do something about this and soon. She rose from her bed and walked to the window overlooking the ocean below. She sighed as she watched the waves crashing against the shore and wished her mind could give her respite from the turmoil it was putting her through. One day, that was all it took for Morgan to unsettle her and put her in a difficult position. She knew that if she turned him down that he would never approach her again about a relationship again, but at the same time she wasn't sure that she was ready to take that plunge. It was too fast, but if she was honest, this was a long time coming. Her and Morgan have been toeing the line of professionalism for a while. She turned away from the brightening sky and wondered which way she should go. She felt honored that Morgan wanted to go steady with her but at the same time, what if she was not what he wanted; Morgan was an attractive man and women were always falling at his feet, what if he found someone better? Could she handle it? Would they work life survive it? There was more to all of this then just what they were feeling right now.

She groaned as her mind flashed images of Hotch and Elle, Em and Spence, Pen and Kevin, all of them successfully together and maintaining a professional atmosphere. It was plain as day that she was trying to give herself an excuse not to risk her heart but her mind apparently did not agree with her reasoning. She wanted him and the more she danced around this, the more likely she was to lose him for good. She looked at the waves below for a couple more minutes before making up her mind. She was done sleeping, she needed to see him, she needed to get what she was feeling off her chest right now.

She walked from her room and crossed over to his pausing outside his door for a second before reminding herself that she needed to do this. She pushed his door and walked into his room, closing the door behind her before she lost her nerve. She walked closer to his bed, her eyes trained on his sleeping form. She paused as he turned over, wondering for a second if he had awoken while she was entering his room. She moved once again when she noticed his deep breathing had not changed; he was still asleep. She questioned herself for a second wondering about what she was going to actually do. She hadn't thought past coming into his room. She sighed for a second before taking a seat on the bed next to him. It was killing her to be so close to him on a bed and not reaching to touch him. Being this close to him just made things that much more clear to her. She wanted him completely and she did not want to let this opportunity slip away.

She reached out for a second and paused above his face, taking another deep breath, before starting to caress his face. "Derek, wake up please, we need to talk." She continued to whisper afraid that if she spoke to loudly that all of this would come crashing down. She sighed as he leaned into her touch and started to wake.

She watched as his eyes fluttered open and held her breath as she waited for him to speak. "JJ? What's up babe? Are you alright?" She could only nod in reply to his question afraid that if she spoke she would say the wrong thing. She wanted more between her and Morgan but she wasn't sure how to say it. She had come in here with every intention of talking to him, explaining to him how much all of this scared her; terrified her, but the words wouldn't come. Derek's face was filled with concern and confusion and he was about to ask again if she was okay prompting JJ to lean forward and cover his lips with hers. She didn't want him to speak because she was afraid that more words would only make her go back behind that wall of professionalism she worked so hard to take down.

She needed Morgan and she needed him now more than ever. She sighed in relief when he kissed her back; she was not sure how she would have been able to handle it if he had rejected her. She allowed him to pull her body completely onto the bed with his and whimpered as he deepened the kiss. She groaned when he pulled back searching her eyes for a hint as to what was to happen now. She non-verbally told him that she wanted him but that wasn't concrete, how was Morgan to know that this wasn't a one time thing, how was he to know that she would be there in the morning? He did not want to start this unless it ended with JJ waking up in his arms for the rest of their lives. He was about to say so when JJ rested her finger against his lips. "Derek, please, I know the questions you want to ask and even better I know the answers to them, but tonight I want this to be just us, just right now, no words, please I need you, please." Derek gave pause to the longing burning in her eyes and he knew he was a goner. He had no more will to make them wait; he needed her as much if not more than she needed him.

He sighed before leaning in and kissing her once more. JJ moaned in pleasure as she felt his tongue massaging her own. It was like sweet torture; one she was sure she could no longer live without. She ran her hands up his muscled back and was silently pleased at the way his muscles jumped under her touch. It was gratifying and little comforting to know that she was not the only one overwhelmed by the rush of emotions between the two of them. She whimpered at the loss of his lips as he pulled back to stare into her eyes. He leaned in again to kiss her lips, cheeks, eyes, nose, everywhere on her face before taking the edge of her ear between his lips. "So beautiful." He whispered in her ear before nipping it again. She gasped as Derek's tongue found a sensitive spot behind her ear; licking it once, twice, making her squirm in desire. There was no doubt in her mind that Derek is an attentive lover and the way his lips ghosted over her skin now made her feel it was all she needed to go over the edge.

Derek brought his kisses down to her neck, licking and biting as he made his way down her body. It felt so good to finally have her. It blew his mind that all it took was a couple days away from the everyday reminders of work and restrictions for them to be here right now. If Derek had known this is all it would take for them to finally be together, Derek would've thrown JJ over his shoulder and run off with her a long time ago. He just hoped that the next week and a half could be about solidifying what they've found. He prayed to God that this did not tear them apart because Derek did not think he could survive knowing what JJ tasted, sound, and felt like then go back to living a life without her in it. He rose up to pull off both their clothing leaving them naked against each other. She was so heart-achingly beautiful that it blew his mind what they were about to do. He kissed his way to her chest allowing his tongue to get acquainted with all her dips and curves; memorizing her body to his mind so when he closed his eyes he could picture her and all her perfections. He kissed past her stomach and legs, taking time to lay slow kisses to the scars she had gotten from both the job and soccer.

JJ felt the pricks of tears when she took in what Derek was doing. It was more than what any of her previous lovers had done and JJ started to realize that all of her breakups and heartaches were meant to drive her into the arms of this amazing man. For years they danced around this and now it was time for them to give in. She brought Derek's lips back up to meet hers before saying, "Derek please, no more foreplay, please, I promise more later."

Derek couldn't help to ask, "When later? Like an hour later? Two? Three might be pushing it?" JJ laughed as Derek wiggled his brows in conjunction with his questioning.

"You sure you could get it up that quickly?" She asked him with a bit of sass to her voice.

"Excuse me, are we questioning my prowess? I'll have you know I am a man in the prime of his life so you, angel, won't have to worry about a thing. I got more than enough loving for you." He said with great confidence and bravado.

JJ burst out laughing at Derek; loving how easy it was for them to fall into such comfortable banter. Here they were about to have sex, no make love and her and Derek were arguing about whether or not Derek needed help from Hugh Hefner's friend Viagra. She loved him… wait what? JJ's smile fell and focused back on what was happening between them. Were they ready for this, for them?

"Hey JJ, hey baby girl, it's okay, it's just us, right now, just focus on us." Derek's words quieted her thoughts and she smiled at him in acquiescence. "You ready?" She could only nod again as she widened her legs, allowing Derek entry to her sanctuary. He searched her eyes again before moving to guide his length inside of her. He watched her eyes as he slowly pushed deeper inside of her, causing JJ's body to arch up in pleasure. She felt full and complete in a way she has not felt before. When Derek was fully in he rested his hips against hers, his body coming into contact with her pleasure spot. JJ moaned his name loudly as her body adjusted to his size. "You okay?" He whispered as he kissed away the tears from her face.

She smiled at him brightly before responding, "Perfect, I'm perfect." Derek grinned before deciding to move. She felt amazing and Derek knew that he could never sleep with another woman again and have her compare to how he felt right now. Derek was in bliss and listening to her sigh and moan his name as he set a slow and loving pace was all he needed to bring him closer to the edge. JJ was in heaven; his pace was not demanding but rather loving and it brought more tears to her eyes the way that they moved and fit together. It was perfect. They could have been making love for hours days, neither could tell, all they knew is that when they had reached that release it was more than they could have expected, it was them coming home and to separate would mean to break away from the peace they had just found. So JJ found herself finally able to sleep still connected to and wrapped up in the arms of her lover.

A/N: This chapter took forever and to be honest I was thinking that it would never get done. Hopefully the following ones will be easier to come by and will be out much quicker. Thanks for all the support for this story, I'm glad you guys like it, so please review, they always help to get the creative juices flowing.

I want to give a huge thanks to foxyfeline, a tremendous help with all of my stories and this chapter is for her!


	8. Exploration

JJ woke up that evening feeling more relaxed than she's been in a while. She laughed silently to herself at the idea that she was more relaxed after spending the majority of the day being touched by Derek Morgan. The man was nearly insatiable and JJ couldn't say she was much better. She turned over slowly to take in Derek's sleeping visage and she smiled gently. She felt happy and a little miffed. It took Derek 4 days alone to get her in his bed, she thought she would have put up better resistance but that would have only kept her away from this a little bit longer and as far as JJ was concerned she would much rather be doing this than trying to resist Derek's advances. She wondered for a second where they would go from there, are they officially dating or were they just having a good time. No, they had to be dating, Derek and her were too close; too much history, to have a no strings attached relationship. She knew from the moment he appeared in her hotel room that things were going to change and JJ officially decided that fate was her best friend, still a bitch, but also her best friend.

She groaned as she thought about having to move from Derek's arms but they could not spend another evening in bed; they were in Aruba, why not try to experience as many new things as possible? She glanced to Derek again and grinned before leaning over and laying kisses all over his face. She smiled as she listened to Derek groan his protest while at the same time leaning in closer to receive more of her kisses. JJ didn't think that Derek could look any cuter in this moment. She grinned as he opened his eyes, squinting against the fading sunlight pouring into the room. She felt like she could do this everyday for the rest of her life if whatever this was worked out between them. She smiled at the thought that they had a little more than a week in this paradise to test this out and see if it is worth bringing back home. It helps knowing that Derek himself has already expressed that he wants a full-fledged relationship with her. She kissed him once more, feeling him respond quite eagerly, deepening the kiss to the point where she could feel her passion rise but they spent the day in this bed and now it was time to go out and explore.

She rose from the bed ignoring Derek's groans of protest. "Come on babe, we need to go out and explore. Believe me there is a big part of me that wants to just stay in bed and have lots and lots of great sex but we came to Aruba to unwind and I think it's time we did that. As a couple." She smiled at him as Derek shook his head in disagreement. She rose from the bed and walked to his bathroom naked as the day she was born, feeling confident and sexy, before she turned and said, "You could join me in the shower and try and remind me why staying in bed all night is a better option." JJ burst out in laughter when Derek went scrambling out of bed to meet her in the shower. Oh yeah, she could definitely see her days being spent just like this.

JJ laughed as she listened to Derek sing off tune to Ke$ha's "We R Who We R." She thought for a second that maybe things would be awkward for them once they were out of the bedroom and back in the real world, but nothing really changed for them except that everything between them meant more. She hadn't felt this good in a really long, then again she hasn't felt that sore in a long time either. Derek's reputation was well deserved and she couldn't wait to hold that over the girls' heads. She grinned as Derek turned to her and shook his head to the beat of the song before giving her a funny face making her laugh once more. God she really could be falling for Derek. To think this trip was to give her clarity and space but in actuality gave her so much more. She wouldn't say that Derek was the guy she dreamed about marrying when she was growing up but she could say that he was better. Much sexier, that's for damn sure.

She grinned as they pulled up into the parking lot of a fishing dock. After she and Derek spent some time together in the shower he told her to get ready before heading down to the lobby for something. Of course when she asked what he was up to he merely shook his head and said, "Let's go." She hoped that the dress she was wearing was appropriate. She watched as he put the car into park and climbed out of their rental. He walked to her side of the car and opened the door for her, reaching down to help her out of the car. "Come on, you're going to love this." She chuckled at the excitement that brightened his eyes before allowing him to lead her down to the boat waiting at the dock. She watched as Derek bought a couple of tickets before helping her onto the boat.

"Derek, where are we going?"

He smiled before answering, "Well, you did say that you wanted to explore the island, well I thought what better way to see Aruba then to have a boat ride around the island. I hear that it's beautiful in the fading daylight, and even better these guys know a great local restaurant we can eat from." The growing grin on Derek's face made JJ's stomach flutter in excitement of where this evening was going. She had a feeling that this night was going to be lots of fun. She smiled in glee as she heard the boat start up and begin its motion out of the dock. She noticed a couple other couples on the boat and few tourists, which let her know that this wasn't a well-known tour but one that was more for the locals rather than for those who come to visit the island. She wondered for a second how Derek found out about this boat and then reminded herself that Derek could charm his way into Fort Knox if he wanted too.

She walked to the front of the boat and watched the fading sunlight reflect against the ocean; it truly was a beautiful sight. She grinned as she felt Derek's arms wrap around her waist, his lips ghosting over the side of her neck. Here she was on foreign land, surrounded by people she didn't know and it was wrapped up in this man's arms that she felt the most at home. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around him as well, "You know I'm really happy right now?"

Derek gazed into her eyes, searching for the truth behind her eyes before replying, "I'm glad, to be honest I was scared that after we left the cocoon that was the bedroom, reality would hit and you would think that this was all a mistake." JJ reached up and saw the genuine fear that was fading from his eyes. The same thing that was eating at her was eating at him and all of this gave her more confidence at how in sync her and Derek were. It made her feel good to know that Derek was just as scared about losing whatever this was as she was.

"Funnily enough I was just as scared as you were about all of this, but to be honest Derek, you and I have known each other for years and we kind of have been dancing around this for a while. I mean you wouldn't believe how many times Pen has walked into my office and ask if we have decided to buck up and make babies already." She shook her head with a grin lighting her face as she listen to Derek snort before bursting out in laughter. If there was one thing JJ knew about Penelope Garcia, it was that she was not scared to let people know how she thought things should be going, especially between two people as attractive and single as Derek and JJ.

"Baby mama is crazy! Then again, she's right; we should've started making babies a long time ago. Our babies would be hot, I mean some one as sexy as me mixing a gene pool with someone as fine as you, it should be illegal how sexy we are."

"Wow, there's the Morgan ego flaring up all over again. Honestly I don't know how I'll be able to put up with it." JJ smiled at Derek's pout before kissing it away. "You have no idea how good this feels, being here with you like this. It's funny, I came here wanting to get space from how I felt about you and low and behold you show up in my hotel room and now we're together." She looked away from him realizing she said more than she intended too. She wanted to say that she was nervous over his reaction to her words but when he brought her chin up so his eyes could meet hers she had a feeling that her being vulnerable in front of Derek was not going to be a problem.

He leaned down to kiss her gently before saying softly, "I feel the same way, being here with you is unexpected but in so many ways it has been the best thing that has ever happen to me. I have wanted you in my life in a more than colleague way for a while. Not just because you're intelligent, witty and incredibly sexy, but because a man like me could only be with someone as strong and as incredible as you. This is special to me JJ because great things like this don't happen for me often. I'm far from perfect, believe me but if you're in this, I'm in a hundred percent."

JJ was smiling even though there were tears streaking her face. _God, does this man have a way with words. He seriously could be the most romantic man I have ever met. _JJ laughed as he wiped her tears away before leaning down to kiss her lips again. Everything about this felt right and JJ didn't plan on letting it go anytime soon. "You know I'm not perfect either?" She nearly slapped him when he looked at her with an 'OMG did she just admit she wasn't perfect' face. "Oh my God, I hate you! Anyways, I was going to say that I'm not perfect but I do believe that we are perfect for each other, and like you I'm in this 100%." Derek grinned and kissed her once again.

"Turn around babe, you're missing out on the view. You could stare at the perfection that is my body later on tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows to conclude his point making JJ smack him in the shoulder before laughing out loud.

"Are you really this cocky or are you just doing it to tease me?"

"Is it cockiness if it's backed up by a body that looks like this?" He scrunched his eyebrows as if he was under genuine confusion.

"I really do hate you, you know that right?"

"That's not what you were saying last night." He wiggled his eyebrows before continuing, "Oh my God Derek you're feel so good baby, please baby keep going…"

"Derek Morgan if you don't shut up right now I will throw you overboard!" JJ could feel her blush all the way down to her toes, blushing more when she noticed the old couple next to them giving them disapproving looks. "I really do hate you right now." She mumbled before burying her face into his chest. She smiled as he tightened his hold on her making her feel warm and loved. This was a really good feeling. She squeezed him once before turning out to watch the scenery as they sailed by liking the fact that Derek did not relinquish his hold on her.


End file.
